


In-cast relationships

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Fem!Inuoka Sou, Fem!Kuguri Naoyasu, Fem!Shibayama Yuuki, Heathers: The Musical References, KuguShiba Week 2021, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Here’s a little something you should know about Shibayama Yuuki. She’s obsessed with musical theatre, has been since middle school. For her first two years in high school, she ended up in the ensemble which she didn’t mind, it was pretty expected. However, in her third year she actually managed to land a lead role. You know what made it even better? Kuguri, her girlfriend, had been cast as well.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	In-cast relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just thought I should say that this is an AU where Shibayama and Kuguri (as well as being girls and into theatre, not volleyball) go to the same school. Ok enjoy the fic!

Here’s a little something you should know about Shibayama Yuuki. She’s obsessed with musical theatre, has been since middle school. She’s a theatre kid down to the bone so, naturally, she was pretty damn excited when she found out that the high school he was going to did an annual musical that _anyone_ could audition for. For her first two years, she ended up in the ensemble which she didn’t mind, it was pretty expected. However, in her third year she actually managed to land a lead role. Her school had chosen Heathers as the production and she’d been cast as Martha. She had no idea how the hell she’d managed it. Sure, she was enthusiastic and could _kind of_ sing and act, but she was painfully average and couldn’t dance, her saving grace was that her character really didn’t do much dancing at all, to save her life so how the hell did she manage to get a lead? Not that she was complaining. She didn’t think she’d been happier in her life than when she read the cast list and saw her name.

You know what made it even better? Kuguri, her girlfriend, had been cast as well. She was playing Heather Chandler. It almost immediately turned into a joke between the pair that Kuguri’s role bullied her small girlfriend’s role. This later turned into a joke between all the third years in the cast, who had been hanging out with Kuguri and Yuuki since before they started dating halfway through their first year. Usually, in-cast relationships would be frowned upon and, when they first started dating, Kuguri and Yuuki’s relationship wasn’t particularly respected by the rest of the cast members. They used to tell them that they should either break up or one of them should quit and that them being in a relationship would destroy the show, even if they were just ensemble members. However, it had been two years since then and, seeing as they hadn’t caused any trouble, people had started to respect them.

Rehearsals for Heathers had created some of Shibayama’s favourite memories, even when Naoyasu wasn’t involved. After all, she was fairly close with the rest of the leads, having been friends with them since their first year (theatre kids flock together) so rehearsals were bound to be a laugh. Her favourite memory of the time was when they were expected to be off script, but her tall girlfriend completely blanked on her lines and made something up. The best part was, the rest of the people in the scene just went with it and it ended up with a conversation between the Heathers about Martha being hot, which made Yuuki blush _a lot_. But hey, at least it made the first years laugh. That’d be a fun memory that they’d probably end up keeping until their third year, when they would be in the same position Yuuki and her friends were right now.

Her other favourite memory was the first time she sang Kindergarten Boyfriend, her solo number, at the first full run through. It was getting quite close to the show at this point but, during regular rehearsals, they didn’t go through solo numbers, preferring to focus on group scenes and set solo numbers at other times, like during lunch hour or after rehearsals had ended. Having been in the ensemble for two years, people didn’t really know she could sing like that (other than the people who had heard her sing at the auditions) and she loved her fellow cast member’s reactions to her voice. It filled her with confidence she never knew she could have. Kuguri was hyping her up from the wings, of course. Her girlfriend had heard her sing many times before, but it was still heart warming to have her there, acting like she’s the best thing since sliced bread. Of course, she couldn’t show her joy while she was performing the number but once she was back in the wings, Kuguri gave her the biggest hug known to man. It was so sweet of her!

But that was ages ago now. Now, it was the big night. The leads were getting ready in the dressing room and Shibayama was helping her girlfriend do her makeup. Shib had always been better at makeup than Naoyasu. In fact, she was probably the best at makeup out of anyone in the cast and had already done it for Inuoka, the girl playing Heather Duke. As she applied the light blush to her girlfriend’s cheeks and nose, she smiled. “You look amazing babe.”

Kuguri smiled back at her. “Yeah? So do you.”

She snorted. “Oh yeah, I bet. This non-shape conforming bright pink sweater really brings out the best in me.” Her costume really wasn’t flattering on her but hey, at least it was comfy. At least she wasn’t one of the girls who would have to wear heels for the entire duration of the show – it could be worse for her.

“Well, I think you’re still beautiful.” She took hold of her girlfriend’s hand and kissed the back of it, thank god she hadn’t done her lipstick yet. “Besides, I’m glad it doesn’t show you off. I don’t want anyone ogling you during the show, understand?”

She giggled slightly. “Yeah, I got it.” Not that she could control that or anything. She was just deciding to play into it because, god damn, she loved when Kuguri got protective. “Alright, no more talking. I need to do your lipstick.” Naoyasu nodded and stopped talking, allowing Shibayama to dig the red lipstick out of her girlfriend’s makeup bag and apply it to her lips. Once she finished, she handed her a tissue to bite down on to get off any excess lipstick, making sure she wouldn’t get any on her teeth. She took the tissue back and binned it. “Beautiful.”

Kuguri smiled and ran her fingers through one of Yuuki’s pigtails. “You to baby, you to.” She stood up and looked in the mirror, turning from side to side and checking herself out. She then wrapped her arm around Yuuki and snapped a photo of the pair. “There, we look good together as always.”  
  


That reminded Shibayama of something. “Oh my god, I nearly forgot! We so need to get a photo with the other leads, just as a memory thing.” Again, they’d been friends with the other leads since their first year and Yuuki definitely wanted a photo with them to remember opening night by. “Come on!” She took her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her off to locate the others and get them together for a photo.

Naoyasu followed behind her, content. She was lost in her own mind though as her and her girlfriend gathered the others. She hoped that the show would go well. She was scared she would mess up but, at the same time, she had confidence that she wouldn’t. They’d rehearsed enough that it _should_ go well. No, what she was really looking forward to was when she gets to stand in the wings, ready for the next scene, and watch her adorable little girlfriend belt out her number. Yeah, she’d look forward to that. I mean, she was looking forward to the show in general but the thought of that moment in particular was really making her heart pound. God, tonight was going to be amazing…


End file.
